Knights of Cocoon and Pulse
by Freestylesmile
Summary: In a realm still suffering after the end of a long war, two knights from different kingdoms meet in a small tournament. Uploaded for Prompt 40 of Fangrai-February.


_In a town along the border between the kingdoms of Cocoon and Pulse..._

The crowd in the stands, most of Pulsian origin, cheered sporadically as the knights took their places on either end of the field. The Cocoon soldiers, judge, and lord observed from their respective positions.

Lightning placed an armored glove on Odin's neck, steadying the white stallion. The tournament was a bit small and out of her way, but she gloried in the chance to escape the confines of the many social gatherings going on back at Eden, Cocoon's capital. She could only decline invitations for so long before she had to present an actual excuse. Especially when an invitation came from the king himself.

She eyed her dark-haired opponent curiously before looking down to her squire, Hope, obediently waiting at her side.

"What did you say her name was?"

"Lady Yun Fang of Oerba," Hope answered promptly, handing up Lightning's helmet when beckoned. "They say she's unbeatable. She's never fallen off her horse and every opponent has been completely unseated by her."

"Oerba... I'm not familiar with the place."

"It's a small village north of here. And she's not really a noble, grew up in an orphanage. Earned her title during the war, or so I've heard."

Lightning raised a brow. "Earned it, you say?" She said it softly, as though speaking to herself.

Hope continued, encouraged by Lightning's interest in the subject. "Her horse was a gift. Named Bahamut after a great dragon from Pulsian legend. Not only that, but she's had plenty of offers of marriage and she's turned all of them down."

"Hope, as much as I'm grateful for the information, don't let your father know I allow you to spend your evenings gossiping in the local taverns. I'll never hear the end of it."

Hope blushed slightly, eyes downcast. "Lady Yun's squire was there, too," he grumbled.

Lightning resisted a smile. "I doubt Lady Yun's squire is the son of a duke."

Lightning turned her attention back to the other knight. She'd been in numerous tournaments herself and while Lightning could no longer claim an undefeated title, she was most certainly no pushover. Still, a reputation like that was not something to blink twice at and Lightning knew well enough to never underestimate an opponent. She continued to watch, idly holding her helmet at her side.

Fang's dark horse was no doubt a mighty creature, its impressive muscles flexing and bunching as it jerked and pranced about, massive hooves pawing impatiently at the dirt. The Pulsian knight's rich laughter rang out as she shifted expertly in the saddle, taking the horse's fussing in stride. Her white teeth flashed brilliantly while dark strands of hair danced in the breeze. A wildness just barely tamed.

"Erm, Lady Farron?" Hope ventured cautiously.

Lightning tore her gaze from the knight and blinked down at her squire. He raised a brow, still waiting to hand off her lance.

"Right," was all she said before cramming the helmet over her head. Once equipped and ready, she noted that her opponent was also nearly settled in.

They took to their lanes, a flag raised between them. A nod to each side, the flag was ripped aside.

Horse legs bunched, anticipation rippling across the muscles. Odin launched forward as the Pulsian's horse reared powerfully before ramming down and charging across the lane. Lances came level, bodies braced. Eyes blue and green connected.

_BAM!_

Lightning rocked back on her horse, legs holding fast to the saddle through pure instinct because the pain and shock nearly caused her to black out.

_Holy Maker's tits!_

Sheer willpower allowed her to straighten in the saddle at the same time it kept her from clutching at her shoulder. From beneath the safe privacy of the helm, however, she allowed herself an open-mouthed groan of agony. Once the visor was raised, her features were perfectly schooled into mild irritation, though the ache in her shoulder remained constant.

So stunned from the impact, she'd nearly forgotten what happened prior. Only Fang's lance had connected and broken. Lightning missed entirely. A rare occurrence.

"Are you okay, my lady?" Hope asked, hurrying over.

_Am I okay?! Fucking Etro Mother of- _

"She's good," Lightning said simply, her voice so forcefully deadpanned she tried not to roll her eyes at herself."And _don't_ call me that," she snapped, a little more bite to her tone because it helped lessen the pain. "How many times must I tell you?"

"Yes, m- Lightning. Sorry." Hope took the lance from her while she recovered.

Odin maneuvered back into position without hardly any guidance from Lightning or Hope. Honestly, if it had been any other horse, Lightning was sure she'd have been bucked off and tasting dirt. She took his calm, graceful manner for granted sometimes.

A triumphant cheer was sweeping through the stands, the consensus no doubt in favor of the Pulsian. The two kingdoms weren't on the best of terms as of late, what with the war having ended only months ago and Cocoon's constant expansion was shifting into Pulse territory. In an effort to keep the populace relatively content, this jousting event was to be held for the common people to enjoy. Even if there _was_ a Cocoon lord reigning over them.

Lightning rolled her shoulder a bit, looking back across the arena.

Fang was watching her, smiling in a way that appeared cocky and arrogant. Lightning couldn't really blame her, not after taking a hit like that. Lightning tipped her head to her, having to bow at the shoulders a bit so the gesture could be seen.

The smile dropped, as though the act was completely unexpected. Adopting a more sober expression, if a bit curious, Fang nodded back to her.

Lightning flipped her helm's visor down and picked up her lance, signaling she was ready. Fang mirrored her.

The flag whipped between them and their horses charged.

Last time she had looked at her eyes and that had been a mistake. She lowered her lance, calm over the thunderous beat of Odin's hooves. She connected.

And so did Fang.

Their lances cracked and splintered. Lightning saw stars for some unknown length of time until she was being hit on the leg.

"-ight. Lightning!"

She was still in the saddle, though drooped heavily over Odin's neck, helmet in her lap. The horse seemed unbothered by his mistress's discomfort, probably wondering when it would finally be time to eat.

"I'm fine, Hope," she grumbled to reassure her squire.

"I found the flaw!"

Lightning clutched her shoulder now, not caring anymore. A bead of sweat trickled down her face. She felt like she'd just tilted against a fortress wall. "What?"

"You're always telling me to look for flaws and I found hers. There's a mistake in her technique."

Lightning glanced sharply at him.

"She's leaning in with her lance too much, like she's just trying to go at it with brute strength alone, but it's throwing her aim off."

Lightning nodded, glancing down the lane again. She probably would have noticed that if she hadn't been so... distracted._ Maker, something is wrong with me today._

Fang was rolling her shoulder, though looked to be in a lot better shape. Lightning honestly wasn't sure she could take another hit from the Pulsian.

She crushed the thought immediately. No more thinking. She just had to do it.

"Lance," she commanded, setting her jaw as she clanked the helmet on her head once again.

Fang was talking with her own squire. The squire noticed Lightning and gestured for Fang to get ready. The Pulsian appeared startled at her quick recovery, but a thrilled chuckle escaped her as she enthusiastically took up her lance.

Odin's charge was powerful and efficient, no energy wasted on prancing nonsense. Lightning's arm locked in and the lance came smoothly down. Horse and rider were one as they bolted across the arena.

She took a breath, calm within the storm, and sunk into her own little world where it was just her and the target.

The ferocity of her charge took the Pulsian by surprise. Lightning felt rather than saw her opponent's lance glance past her elbow while her own punched solidly in the center of the other's chest. An explosion of splintered wood rained through the air.

Fang rocked back and to the side, lance falling from her grip. She drooped precariously down the side of the horse. The crowd was in an uproar, it appeared to be over-

-until Fang's leg hooked back over the horse and she clutched at the saddle. Lightning turned just in time to see the Pulsian heft herself back upright.

The crowd went ballistic.

Lightning's jaw dropped. _What is that woman made of?_ At least she appeared to be shaken, Lightning thought, her pride slowly stitching itself back up as the Pulsian hunched over, clearly winded.

All the while the crowd was going wild, cheering for their powerful knight. A hero of the common people if there ever was one. Until the noise suddenly switched into angry shouting.

Lightning's gaze jerked around, finding the source of the problem immediately.

The judge had given her the match. He'd counted it as though Fang had been unhorsed.

Fang hadn't seen the results yet, still recovering from the hit. Lightning chucked her broken lance aside and urged Odin in the direction of the judge, gesturing for Hope to follow her.

"Congratulations, Lady Farron. In the name of Cocoon, you've beaten Pulse's best-"

Lightning's hand sliced through the air, silencing the man. She could have dismounted, but the height advantage made her considerably more intimidating.

"What was the call for the last tilt?"

"Unhorsing, my lady. The match is yours."

"She wasn't unhorsed."

The scrawny man straightened his boney shoulders. "She was clearly falling out of the saddle. She must have cheated."

Her already lacking patience spent, Lightning leaned over, a growl the man's only warning before he was grabbed roughly by the collar of his horribly prim and colorful tunic and hoisted up onto the tips of his toes.

"She didn't cheat."

"Well, I- yes um-" Lightning shook him.

"The match is _not_ over. We have another round."

"U-uh y-yes, my lady."

Lightning shoved him back on his ass. "Fix it."

As the judge hurried to his feet, Lightning looked up into the stands to find the lord... snoozing in his cushioned chair. Not particularly smart when surrounded by angry Pulsians. _What was his name... _she shrugged, not caring to pay him any more mind.

"Hope," Lightning summoned the boy to her side. "Go over to Lady Yun. Tell her about the problem in her technique and that we're continuing the match." Hope scampered off to do as he was told, knowing better than to question Lightning in her current state.

As her squire sprinted across the field, Lightning set herself up on her side of the list, fresh lance in hand. Lightning grit her teeth. She felt she wasn't fighting for herself anymore. She was fighting for whatever scraps of honor were left of her country. A part of her wondered if anyone would really care. She frowned as thoughts of the war entered her mind.

Fang had been watching the scene between Lightning and the judge. She looked furious, her scowl nearly scaring the boy who approached her. Her face softened a small amount and she looked up at Lightning.

Fang saluted her with the lance, to which Lightning responded in kind. Her muscles were beginning to protest her movements, but she would follow through to the end.

Even if it meant sending her flying out of the saddle.

And fly she did.

The impact of Fang's lance gave no room for arguing as the force hefted her cleanly away from Odin.

She spun a bit, landing on her side and rolling to her back.

Normally she'd be back on her feet pretty quick after a fall. But right now... she just wasn't feeling it. That is... she wasn't feeling anything at all. Her body seemed content to just keep her there with invisible restraints.

She heard footsteps.

"Hope, I'm fine," she mumbled from beneath her helm.

"Well I _hope_ you're fine, too." That was most definitely _not_ Hope's voice.

Someone lifted her visor. Fang knelt beside her, vibrant green eyes peering down at her with obvious amusement.

"You're made of different stuff than your Cocoon friends."

"You mean like sticks instead of straw?" Though Lightning's voice held obvious irritation, Fang laughed outright.

It was truly a lovely sound.

"I like you, Lady Farron. Can't say I've ever thought that of a Cocoon. Your nobles usually have their noses stuck up higher than Taejin's Tower."

"You'd be talking differently if our positions were reversed."

"Perhaps. Lady Luck was on my side today, though."

Lightning scoffed. "So you _did_ cheat."

Fang laughed again. Lightning didn't know what to make of the heavy thump of her heart. Perhaps her chest had caved in and it was being hammered back into place.

"Then we shall have a rematch one day to settle the matter." Fang stood, holding out a hand.

"You can count on it." Lightning took her hand, surprised and yet not surprised by how easily Fang raised her from the ground, armor and all.

They stared at each other a moment, forearms clasped. The subtle beginnings of a bond forming between the two, linking them.

Yes... they would definitely be seeing each other again.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Prompt #40: Two knights clash weapons. One fights for kingdom of Pulse, the other for Cocoon. Art or fic is cool.

fangrai(dash) .com

(I swear if I could draw there would be Flight art 'til the end of time. For now I'll have to settle with writing.)

So, oddly enough, I had this written before I saw the prompt. I have been trying to make a story out of it, but I could never settle on exactly what I wanted to have happen, what direction to take it, etc. Lots of ideas, just couldn't make up my mind on any one. So I set the thing aside for a while. Maybe later I'll continue it if I come up with something more solid in my head. For now, though, I hope you enjoyed it.

I'm also eyeing these other medieval prompts that have appeared, so maybe I'll take a swing at those.

Please feel free to offer any sort of feedback, thoughts, constructive criticism, general yay's/nay's. I am looking to improve my writing, so anything helps. Just, y'know, try not to make me cry ;)


End file.
